


Some Holy Spectacle

by strangestorys



Series: Gentle Dom Will [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Docking, Dom Will, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Gentle Dom Will, JustFuckMeUp, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have a lazy and very educational morning in bed. Set some time after "Two-Headed Boy," in a future where they've become more comfortable with their arrangement. (You don't need to have read the other story to read this one, there are no major spoilers or plot points or anything here, just fluff)</p><p>  <i>They stayed like that for a little while, Will rutting up unhurriedly into Hannibal’s leg, Hannibal sleepily helping with a firm hand around his back. Will was still lazily kissing his neck, tasting honey and salt. He could feel Hannibal slowly getting hard, cock filling up against Will’s abdomen.</i></p><p>  <i>“I don’t have to be the only person getting off right now, you know.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Holy Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> For the #JustFuckMeUp kink fest. Thank you to the mods for hosting such a fun event! This is a kink I really do enjoy a lot, I just hadn't had a chance to write it before now.

Will woke up pressed against Hannibal’s front, head tucked under his chin. A steady rain fell outside, its soft rhythm on the roof bathing him in calm, the murmuring Lethe wanting to pull him back into dreams. The morning light coming through the big bay window was dim and grey, and Hannibal’s arm was heavy around him, holding him close. Will thought he could stay here forever, warm and home and not quite awake.

He nuzzled further into Hannibal’s neck, silver whiskers tickling his forehead. As the weather had turned colder approaching fall, Hannibal had experimented with growing a beard. They hadn’t discussed it, but Will missed the feel of Hannibal’s face in his hand, the softness of his jawline, the long, raised scar under his chin. It was fine for now, though one day soon Will would tell him to shave it, and he would.

Hannibal groaned a little in his sleep and shifted his leg where it lay between Will’s thighs. The motion drew Will’s attention to the lower half of his own body, where it seemed his cock was also well on its way to consciousness. Oh. He certainly wouldn’t be going back to sleep now.

He hated to wake Hannibal, enjoying the peaceful rumbling of his chest against his own, the soft breaths ruffling his hair. His erection wasn’t nearly uncomfortable yet, just hard enough to feel nice when Hannibal clenched his thigh muscle in his sleep. On every shared inhale, the head pressed closer into Hannibal’s soft underbelly, sending pleasant sparks up Will’s spine. It was all like a very nice dream, one he was content to live in until woken.

After a little while, he felt Hannibal’s breathing become shallower. Will nuzzled further into his chest, hearing Hannibal’s heart rate speed up just a fraction.

Will pressed a kiss to his throat and was rewarded with a tiny groan from above.

“Good morning,” he whispered as he continued kissing his neck.

“Hmm,” Hannibal rumbled lowly as he bared his neck further to Will, lazy and warm. He shifted his leg then, and his hum trailed off into a surprised groan when he felt Will’s hardness. “Good morning, indeed.”

Will smiled against the join of his shoulder. “I could use a little help, if you’re interested.”

Hannibal lazily moved the hand around Will’s back down to grasp Will’s ass, pulling him in closer to his own body. Will choked out a moan at the unexpected action and the pressure it put on his cock.

“Nngh, yeah, like that. That’s nice.”

They stayed like that for a little while, Will rutting up unhurriedly into Hannibal’s leg, Hannibal sleepily helping with a firm hand around his back. Will was still lazily kissing his neck, tasting honey and salt. He could feel Hannibal slowly getting hard, cock filling up against Will’s abdomen.

“I don’t have to be the only person getting off right now, you know.”

“It’s alright, this is nice. Keep go- - _ah!_ ” Hannibal trailed off as Will snaked his hand down to his groin, gripping Hannibal’s shaft lightly and fingering the still loose foreskin around his head.

This sort of thing had been a new experience for Will, who’d had little experience with cocks other than his own circumcised one. He was fascinated by Hannibal’s foreskin, the way it stretched around his erect cock, the way it moved to cover and then expose the head, and especially the way it made everything so sensitive for Hannibal. Any kind of direct touch to Hannibal’s uncovered tip was almost overwhelming for him, a fact that Will had explored in depth as soon as he’d learned about it.

Now, he felt Hannibal thicken further in his hand as he worked him. The foreskin began to retract, and Will tightened his fingers around it and shifted up, moving it to cover the glans again.

“What does that feel like? Your… your skin. What does it feel like for it to move like that?” Will pulled back a little to watch his hand on Hannibal’s cock, and Hannibal followed suit, his breathing becoming shallower at the sight. He worked him a few times, slowly, all the way down to the base and back up to the head.

“My foreskin?”

“Yes.” Will stopped pumping and retracted it, thumbing delicately around the head now. “It just seems so… sensitive” 

“It’s… it’s… nngh...” Will began thumbing his slit, delighting in how it made Hannibal stutter and grunt.

“Yes, Hannibal?” Will slid back to press just under the frenulum, knowing Hannibal could feel his smug smile against his neck.

“That’s… nngh… that’s very distracting, Will.”

“Is it?” When he passed over the slit again, he was rewarded with a small rush of precum, and he spread it around the head with his thumb before letting go entirely.

“I’ll let you concentrate then,” he said, making sure Hannibal was watching as he laved his wet thumb with his tongue, then pulled it into his mouth with a moan.

Hannibal stared back with black eyes, mouth open, now fully awake.

Will let go of his thumb with a loud pop, moving his hand back to grip at the soft rise of Hannibal’s hip.

“Jesus, look how hard you are, Hannibal. Beautiful.”

Hannibal looked down with him at his reddening cock, now thick and proud.

“Your skin is so tight now. What does that feel like for you?”

Hannibal took a moment to answer, still gathering his breath. “Would you like to feel it, to feel what I feel?”

Will took Hannibal’s cock in hand again, stroking it up and down once, letting the skin move along its length. “I want to know.”

Hannibal shifted back a little, enough to put some room between their bodies. Will let go, and Hannibal aligned their cocks side by side and stroked them in one hand a few times, pressing them tightly together. Will could feel Hannibal’s pulse through both his hand and his dick.

“I can’t give you the full experience, but there is something we can try, if you’re game.” 

Hannibal moved his hips back a little further, sliding his hand down Will’s cock and shifting until they were positioned tip-to-tip.

Will looked up at him, brow furrowed. “Are you…?”

Hannibal looked back, steady. “Yes.”

Will’s cock jumped. He was suddenly very, very aroused and very, very ready for whatever Hannibal had planned.

“Fuck. You’re… will I fit?”

“Just.”

“Will it hurt you?”

“I have no reason to believe so.”

“Okay… yes, okay. Fuck. Just promise me you’ll stop if it’s uncomfortable. You know your safeword.”

“Yes, of course.” Hannibal looked up from their dicks and into Will’s eyes. Hannibal’s cheeks were ruddy, and a light sweat had already broken out on his forehead. “Do you want this, Will?”

“Christ, yes. Do you?” 

“Will, I would give you every part of myself. My body is yours.”

Will nodded at him, breathing a little heavier, and then looked back down. They were straining against each other, Will’s tip next to Hannibal’s, now exposed with his foreskin retracted. Every breath knocked them a little closer, and he was already dizzy with the light contact and the anticipation.

“Are you ready, Will? Hold yourself still.”

Will did, gripping himself just below his cockhead. He watched intently as Hannibal put his hand around his own cock, giving the shaft a couple of lazy pumps. As he moved up the head, he brought his foreskin with him, pausing just at the end.

“Go ahead, Hannibal.”

Hannibal squeezed his hand around his head and then a little further, extending his foreskin just past his length to contact Will’s tip.

The room was instantly buzzing. Will heard himself let out a long, low groan, and he gripped harder onto Hannibal’s hip for stability.

“Will…”

“Fuck.”

Will pressed forward just a little bit, and Hannibal’s foreskin enveloped him more. It looked like it was near its limit, but Hannibal pushed at it again until it easily took Will’s entire head. He stopped right there for a moment, letting them both adjust. They were both breathing heavily and looking down at their cocks.

“Oh god, Hannibal.”

Will suddenly felt warm all over, like he was going to overheat. He was dazed by the pressure, and at how soft Hannibal’s foreskin was. It was like hot velvet around his cockhead, gentle and protective. His brain was blurring down to that single point, all other sound and motion extinguished from his mind.

Hannibal was letting out soft grunts on every exhale, somewhere else, lost in this.

“Can you feel me? Inside you?”

Hannibal groaned and took a deep breath, trying to come back to himself. For a second, all he could do was nod. “It’s… god, it’s exquisite.”

“Yeah… yeah. Jesus.”

“Hold tight, Will.”

Hannibal began to move his hand down and then back up, causing his foreskin to slide over both their joined heads. They both moaned loudly at the same time.

“It’s so _smooth_. God, Hannibal, it feels so good.”

Hannibal could only groan in response as he moved over their heads again. Will took his hand from Hannibal’s hip to stroke his own shaft, meeting his rhythm. They set up a steady and slow tempo, Hannibal encasing Will on every upstroke. The tight heat was unlike anything Will had ever felt before, almost like being inside Hannibal’s mouth, but entirely different, more encompassing and vital. This is what it would feel like to crack his ribs and massage his heart, what it would feel like to be eaten.

After a little while, Will noticed that their motion was becoming steadily slicker, and looked down between strokes to see his cockhead wet and glistening with their shared precum. He felt, rather than saw, Hannibal’s slit leak a little more, and he used his hand to spread it down his own shaft. Hannibal let out a low, obscene noise at the sight.

Aided by the extra lubrication, Will sped up a little. Hannibal followed suit, focusing his hand on where they were joined, squeezing and pulling them together over and over. It was almost too much, and Will was quickly becoming overstimulated. From the look of him, Hannibal was beyond that point already, looking down at their cocks with unfocused eyes, breathing heavily.

Will moved his hand from his shaft to grasp Hannibal’s, slowing him. They settled back into an easy rhythm, Will’s hand guiding Hannibal. Hannibal was still somewhere else, but breathing a little easier now.

“Hannibal.”

“Hmm?”

“Relax, I’ll take over. You stroke me.”

Hannibal hesitated for a second, but obeyed, moving his hand out from under Will’s and wrapping it further down around Will’s shaft. His grip was easy and slow.

Will ran his fingers carefully over Hannibal’s foreskin, feeling how delicate it was.

“Let me know if it gets uncomfortable, ok?”

“It won’t.”

“Let me know, Hannibal.”

“Okay.”

Will fingered the edge of his skin, dipping just beneath it with the tip of his thumb to stretch him a little further. Hannibal’s hips jerked hard and his hand stuttered on Will’s cock. Will kept going, teasing around the edge, hearing Hannibal’s breathing pick up again and feeling his rhythm falter.

“Nngh… that’s a lot, Will.”

“I know. Is it good?”

“Yes… god, yes.”

“Can you hold on for me?”

Hannibal grunted and nodded, biting his lip.

“Good. Breathe.”

Will moved his hand to grip Hannibal’s length, pumping him up and down a few times before squeezing and shifting his foreskin over their heads again. He kept this up, a long downstroke followed by a firm squeeze at the top. Hannibal was stroking Will’s shaft in tandem, maintaining a delicious pressure with his warm and broad hand. Their motions became lazy and smooth, just enough to keep them on a plateau of pleasure.

His cock pressing up against Hannibal’s was an immense feeling, like they were twin survivors of some awful event, like they were bound by a secret no one could know. He could feel Hannibal’s pulse and his own knocking against each other, swelling and retreating and then back again, filling the small enclosure around them. He could feel every tiny twitch from Hannibal’s cock, the little thrusts Hannibal was trying to repress, the now steady stream of precum flowing from both of them. He could feel Hannibal’s breath against his shoulder, harsh and guttural, like he couldn’t get the air out fast enough to get it back in again, like his lungs couldn’t keep up with the rest of him.

The sensations began to ramp up in him, and he felt the beginnings of his climb to orgasm. He shifted to wrap his calf around Hannibal’s leg, seeking more closeness, and the motion caused their cocks to press harder together. Hannibal choked on a moan and trailed off into a small cry.

“Will, this is…”

“I know, fuck.”

“I’m close.”

“Me too. What do you need?”

“Faster.”

Will sped up, tightening his squeeze on the upstroke. He moaned at the pressure it put on his own cock. “Like this?”

Hannibal just nodded and sped up his own hand on Will’s cock. After a few strokes, Will felt Hannibal lose his rhythm and heard him let out a long, low groan. He looked down to see Hannibal’s cock start to pulse around him, a surge of cum coating Will’s dick. The sight set his own orgasm off, and he shouted and tensed as he came into Hannibal’s foreskin, their shared release spilling out between them.

It was obscenely good, coming together pressed and wrapped so tightly. Sounds reverberated through them like deep bass drums, like felling trees. Will had the brief thought that this feeling was something God didn’t intend for man to know, a saint’s ecstasy.

When they both came back down from it, loose and pliant, pulses still ringing in their ears, Hannibal took hold of his softening cock and gently pulled away with a final, quiet moan. Will mourned its loss, but hugged Hannibal tight to him, pressing their chests and bellies and thighs together. He kissed him languidly, and Hannibal responded in kind, entirely spent and lazy. Their hearts slowed and melted, and Will felt it through their joined iliac arteries, separated only by skin.

After a minute, he pulled back and rested their foreheads together, holding the side of Hannibal’s face and rubbing the silvering hair there with his thumb. “Holy hell, Hannibal. Is it always like that?”

Hannibal gave a small chuckle. “Like that? No, not quite. That was…”

“Yeah. It was.” Will smiled and brushed the hair back from Hannibal’s forehead, gentle.

Will hitched his leg up around Hannibal’s thigh and nestled his head under his chin again. The rain continued to fall outside, steady and thick, and they drifted back off to sleep, wrapped up and warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> [strangestorys.tumblr.com](strangestorys.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Some Holy Spectacle (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324345) by [Caveat_Lector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector)




End file.
